Keeper Of Memory
by Taiyou-nikochi
Summary: Beta summary inside! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki (none at all!) and I said/written that because I saw many GS fanfics writing that, and because it is true, I don't own GS. Please read on and make sure you leave a review! Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
The Keeper Of Memory  
Chapter 1  
  
"Help me Sanzo!" cried a voice.  
With a gasp, Genjo Sanzo woke up from sleep. Pausing for a moment to separate the dream and reality, Sanzo took a deep breath.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the side mirror. (A/n: for your information, they are sleeping in the jeep.) There, he saw the reflection of a snoring monkey, blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that are watching him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" said Hakkai.  
Sanzo looked away from the mirror. Not looking at Hakkai, he said, "Had a stupid dream."  
  
Hakkai smiled and looked at the back seat. "About Goku?" he inquired.  
  
Silence from Sanzo. Hakkai took that as a yes.  
  
"Well, try and go to sleep please. We have a long day tomorrow," said Hakkai and closed his eyes. Sanzo humphed and took another glance a Goku. Something is troubling the monk, but for once, Genjo Sanzo doesn't know what the problem is.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ouch! Stop that bakasaru!"  
Gojyo the erokappa put a hand on his head, shooing Goku away.  
  
"How dare you draw things on my face, you darn erokappa!" said a mad Goku with squiggles drawn all over his face. A special round black mark around his eye made him look like he had a black eye. Two snakes like squiggles ran down his cheeks. Words such as 'bakasaru', 'idiot', and 'stupid' were written over his nose, chin and forehead.  
  
Gojyo sniggered. "Ooo, they look really good you! Makes you look brainier than you actually are!" he said and grinned.  
  
Goku pouted and pulled Gojyo's hair.  
"Ouch! Stupid bakasaru! That hurt!" cried Goku in alarm and pulled Goku's hands away.  
  
"Serves you right, you red cockroach erokappa!" shouted Goku.  
  
Sanzo cursed and pulled out his shoureijou and shot two times into the air.  
  
"Next time, they'll be inside your puny brains. Don't worry, I wont miss," said a calm-voiced Sanzo. Underneath that, he longed to kill those idiots at the backseat.  
  
Goku and Gojyo stopped fighting at once, almost as if someone had pushed the pause button. "Err, no thank you," they said simultaneously.  
  
Hakkai laughed as if they were all playing a mere game. Gojyo turned to Hakkai and said, "How far are we to a town?"  
  
Hakkai did some quick calculations in his head. "Not far, but we'll have to pass a big mountain first."  
  
Goku put a hand on Sanzo's seat and said, "What? That far? And I'm already sooo hungry. Sanzo, haraheta."  
  
A vein pulsed in Sanzo's temple. He took out his paper fan and quicker than a flash of lightning, hit Goku in the head. "Uruseyo, bakasaru!"  
  
Even though the fan was made from paper, it hit Goku hard.  
  
"Itte!" said the golden-eyed boy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A pair of divine eye eyed deep into the lake in front of her. She gave a mischievous smile and said, "They are very interesting to watch, aren't they, Nataku?"  
  
Nataku, who was sitting in an armchair, said nothing. His yellow eyes gazed into the nothingness in front of him.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu picked a flower from the lake and said, "Unchanging things are so boring."  
  
She looked hard at the pink flower she was holding and closed her eyes, thinking.  
  
"Funny, isn't it? That the four travelers should choose that way to go to the West. Such a choice is a fatal one," said the goddess who doesn't act like how a goddess should act. "But this would be very interesting," smiled Kanzeon Bosatsu. But this smile doesn't contain her usual mocking happiness. This is just an empty smile. As empty as Nataku's eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gyokumen Koushu blew softly at her painted nails. Kougaiji, her lover's handsome son, stared angrily at her with those blazing eyes of his.  
  
"What is it this time?" asked Kougaiji. He had many things on his mind for now. Ririn wants him to play with her on that day and he had promised that he will. Next, he had to meet up with some youkai from some place he never heard of. On top of all that, he had to meet Nii Jien Yii, his last favorite mad scientist, to discuss about the machine concerning Gyumao's revival.  
  
'And I don't even care about him! The only person I want to revive is hahawe!' thought Kougaiji.  
  
"Well?" he asked again. Why must Gyokumen Koushu pick this day to call him?  
  
The blue haired woman took her time to blowing her nails. She really enjoyed seeing Kougaiji in this manner! He almost looked cute.  
  
"Kougaiji, you do know that the five sutras of Heaven and Earth are a must to revive Rasetsu-nyo, right?" she said.  
  
Kougaiji remained silent. He had heard this many times already. He knew what's going to come out next.  
  
"Kougaiji! I order you to go to the place where Sanzo-ikkou are heading and seize the Evil Sutra!" said Gyokumen Koushu in her bossiest voice.  
  
The red haired youkai turned his back on his father's mistress.  
  
"Where are they now?" asked Kougaiji through gritted teeth. He wouldn't enjoy this trip. Gyokumen Koushu smiled and told him the name of the mountain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku stared in front, wondering what is this feeling that had creeped inside his heart. It was a warm feeling, and Goku suddenly felt so tired, and is looking forward to this place where they were going so much that he wanted to cry out to Hakkai and Hakuryu to quicken the pace. Is he looking forward to go to the West? 'That can't be it,' thought Goku.  
  
Gojyo watched Goku as the monkey gave a deep sigh. 'Something is troubling the bakasaru,' he thought.  
  
Gojyo leaned forward towards Goku and then flicked his forehead. Instantly all the wondering looks left Goku's face.  
  
"You darn erokappa! What do you think you're doing?!!" shouted Goku, his saliva spitting all over.  
  
"Ooo, so that means you want to pick a fight with me, is it? Come on then you bakasaru!" smirked Gojyo.  
  
"Don't call me that you red cockroach!" shouted Goku.  
  
Sanzo put his hand across his face. Hakkai laughed and said, "Now, now children. Please don't fight."  
  
"But Hakkai." said Goku and Gojyo simultaneously.  
  
Suddenly Goku went stiff. Gojyo, sensing his companion's feelings asked, "What is it?"  
  
Goku didn't answer. He couldn't. Suddenly he remembered many things at once. Him eating peaches, eating with Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo, Homura, his first meeting with Kougaiji, Sanzo hitting him with a fan and lots of other stuff.  
  
'What's happening?' he thought.  
  
"Goku, what's the matter?" Hakkai asked. No answer. He gave a glace at Sanzo and found him eyeing the back mirror, looking at a shocked Goku.  
  
All the while, the mountain in front of them grew ever nearer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dokugakuji looked over the binoculars that he was holding. Kougaiji appeared beside him and said, "Where are they?"  
  
Dokugakuji looked ahead. "They are quite in front of us. But don't worry, Hiryu will get us there first," he said. Kougaiji followed his gaze.  
  
"Oniichan!"  
  
Kougaiji looked back with a look of astonishment and amusement on his face. There stood his half-sister Ririn. She was putting both hands on her hips and she looked puffy. 'Well, she always looks like that when she's angry,' thought Kougaiji with a little smile.  
  
"What is it Ririn? You're not supposed to be here you know," said Kougaiji.  
  
Ririn puffed up a bit more and said, "Well, you promised to play with m today!"  
  
Kougaiji took a step towards Ririn and put a loving hand on her head. Ririn stopped looking angry and looked up at Kougaiji. Their eyes met. Ririn suddenly flashed a smile at Kougaiji. Kougaiji returned the smile and said, "After this. I did promise after all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sanzo aimed and shot. The bullet went straight into the youkai's left eye. "Go and practice some more. A lot more," he said.  
  
Goku jumped up and down as the youkai attacked him with his long nails. Suddenly Goku was behind the youkai and his staff met the youkai's back. The youkai's first reaction was to scream out loud and then his soul went under.  
  
"Why must they always scream like that? I think we should buy earplugs," said Gojyo and casually stabbed a youkai that was attacking him.  
  
Hakkai smiled at him and said, "Good idea."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled. They are fascinating to watch.  
  
"Too bad, they don't exactly know where they are going to." she murmured.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"At last," sighed Hakkai as he drove Hakuryu up the hill.  
  
"Hakkai, what is the name of this place?" asked Goku.  
  
"Eh?" said Hakkai and looked at the back mirror to see Goku. Sure, Goku has been curious a lot of times but he was not known to be asking for names of places.  
  
"Name of this place!" shouted Goku, this time louder, in case Hakkai has grown deaf.  
  
"Not so loud, bakasaru," shouted Sanzo.  
  
"Erm, I think it's called Mountain Chaka," said Hakkai after a thought.  
  
The name suddenly sent chills down Son Goku's spine. He had heard that name somewhere. Surely, he had. But where? Goku clenched his and thought hard. No good. It's as if something was blocking his memory.  
  
"Goku, are you alright?" asked Hakkai with concern. Gojyo looked at Goku with a look on his face that says, "I gotta help this guy before his candle goes out! But how? Somebody tell me how!"  
  
Even Sanzo doesn't look very calm himself. His head was turned towards Goku and his eyes were wide as he watched Goku.  
  
'Shit,' thought Sanzo.  
  
Goku held his head in between his hands. 'It hurts, help.' thought Goku helplessly. But still he wants to find that piece of memory containing Mountain Chaka. He knew it had been very important to him once. Suddenly, he lost everything. The pain left him and so did his consciousness.  
  
"Goku!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dokugakuji looked through the binoculars and saw that Sanzo-ikkou was in trouble. But it seemed to be with somebody inside the party, not outside.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Yaone. The sweet-looking chemist youkai looked at the place where Sanzo-ikkou should be. But the trees blocked her view.  
  
"Well, I'd say everything is wrong to them but this'll be an advantage to us, I guess. Tell Kou we should attack now," said Dokugakuji. Yaone nodded and left. Dokugakuji sighed and looked around. 'This place,' he thought, 'is making me recollect the memory of the past.' But then he stopped and gave a little smile to himself and said out loud, "It's just a dumb mountain. How can it draw out memories?"  
  
"Some places have more magical properties in them," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Dokugakuji turned and saw his master, whom he loyally served. "Oh, it's you, Kou," he said.  
  
Kougaiji gave no reply but said, "So, you're saying we should attack now?"  
  
Dokugakuji nodded. That was all Kougaiji needed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hang in there, Goku," said Hakkai.  
  
Gojyo touched Goku's forehead with the back of his hand and said, "Well, it's not fever." He looked at Sanzo and saw the young monk closing his eyes. 'How can he sleep at a time like this?' thought Gojyo.  
  
But Sanzo wasn't sleeping. He was thinking. He opened one eyes. He couldn't see much because he didn't open it very big, but he doesn't exactly need to see. He could feel. The trees around them, they were swaying side to side as if they were excited little kids. And the sky, it looked so bright and blue. It's as if the place is happy,  
  
Suddenly the jeep stopped sharply. Sanzo opened both eyes. Through the mist he saw four figures. 'Shit,' thought Sanzo.  
  
"Give us the Evil Sutra!" said Kougaiji. Ririn nodded and grinned. But then she stopped when she noticed Goku. "Hey, what's wrong with him?" she asked, pointing at the unconscious Goku.  
  
"Please, we have no time to fight now. We need to get Goku to a nearby doctor. Or if you could, Yaone-san, please check him for us. Please," said Hakkai with an earnest urgency note in his voice.  
  
Yaone looked at Kougaiji with a pair of nervous eyes. The Sanzo-ikkou had helped her many times and she should be repaying them by helping them. But will Kougaiji-sama agree?  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Finished!!! Hope you people out there like it! Read and Review!! Please!!! Oh, and I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. my eyes hurt, my fingers hurt and my brain is busted!! Anyways, leave a review okay???  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Yours sincerely, Taiyou. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki at all!!! I wish I did but wishing doesn't get you anywhere, does it? Ok, now please read my fan fic n don't forget to review!!  
  
I also want to thank all those people who reviewed! You know who you are!!  
  
~*~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~*~  
  
Keeper of Memory  
Chapter 2  
  
It was dark, very dark. Goku couldn't see a thing, not even his own hands. But yet he felt incredibly happy. Slowly light came. It started shining brighter and brighter until scenery took place.  
  
Goku was awed. He looked around him and saw the tress, beautiful and majestic, deep green tress. The blue sky and the blazing sun were shining down upon him. Nearby, he saw a fountain. He walked towards it and leaned forward. There he saw his reflection. But yet, it wasn't him. Instead of his plump face, he saw a skinny one with the widest golden-eyes ever seen.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Goku and put a hand on the waters. The reflection did the same and it went out of the water, touching Goku's hand.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!" Goku screamed and took two steps away from the fountain. He watched fearfully as he saw a pale hand went up, followed by an elbow, shoulder, neck, head and the rest of the body.  
  
Goku took another step backwards and fell down, deeper and deeper into a dark hole.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well? Will you help us?" asked Hakkai. Kougaiji remained silent.  
  
'Cheh,' thought Sanzo. If he were Hakkai, he would have just pressed the gas pedal and drive right through Kougaiji. But of course, he's not Hakkai. He looked at Goku and was quite surprised to see the monkey looking so calm and peaceful.  
  
Suddenly Kougaiji looked up and said, "Sure, Yaone can help you, if you give the Evil Sutra to me."  
  
Sanzo glared at Kougaiji. Hakkai looked surprised and Gojyo was giving a sharp look at Kougaiji.  
  
"What? I don't do free service," said Kougaiji. "Well, do you want to save Son Goku's life or not?"  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakkai and met his eye. Hakkai nodded.  
  
"Please get out of the way," said Hakkai in a calm manner and before he had even finished his sentence, Hakuryu the jeep was already heading towards Kougaiji.  
  
Taken aback by surprise, Kougaiji grabbed Ririn and jumped to safety. He only managed to catch a glimpse of the green jeep before it disappeared. He narrowed his eyes and cursed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The jeep rumbled and tumbled. Sanzo put a hand on the door to steady himself. Gojyo pulled Goku closer to him and shouted, "Where are we going? I thought you said there's going to be no town here!"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just said there will be a town after this mountain," answered Hakkai, concentrating hard on driving. "But there is a small village here," he continued. "And they may have a doctor."  
  
Sanzo was quiet all the way. Something was nagging him at the back of his head. And this time, he knows what it's about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nataku gave a small jolt. Kanzeon Bosatsu looked at him. Slowly, she plucked another flower and smelt it. Nataku gave another jolt and this time Jiroushin noticed.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu!" he said. He looked at Nataku as if he was going to explode any time. The tea tray that he was holding shook.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him. Jiroushin, would you like to have a game of Chinese Chess?" said the Goddess. Jiroushin looked as if he himself would explode.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu, how can you be so calm in times like this?" asked Jiroushin.  
  
"By playing Chinese chess," answered Kanzeon Bosatsu and smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The kids surrounded a very old man and cried out, "A story! Give us a story! We want to hear the story of the Mountain Kid!"  
  
The old man laughed and put up both hands. "Alright, alright. Which one?"  
  
A boy with brown hair put a finger on his chin and said, "How he was kidnapped! Tell us the story of how he was kidnapped!"  
  
The old man smiled and nodded. "Alright. Now the Mountain Kid was taking a walk through the forest. As usual, the trees welcomed him and called out, 'Come and play with us!'. But he shook his head and said, 'I'm sorry, I can't play with you today. Somebody up there promised to give me food'.  
  
"The trees all cried out, 'N-" Suddenly the old man stopped short. He grabbed as many kids as he can and ran to the other side. But one kid was still on the dusty road, looking awed at the jeep that was heading fast towards him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hakuryu, turn back!" shouted Hakkai and turned the steering wheel so fast, even Sanzo couldn't follow his movements.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and the four travelers were on the ground, with a small white dragon flying above them.  
  
"That was a nice save Hakkai," said Gojyo and put a hand on Hakkai's thin shoulder. Hakkai smiled.  
  
Meanwhile the boy was crying out of shock. An old, old man came out from the shadows and walked towards them. He opened his arms and the small boy ran towards him.  
  
"You almost killed us!" said the man and glared at Sanzo. Sanzo-sama returned the glare with his ice stare. "But you didn't die," he replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku groaned. He tried to open his eyes but when he did, something so white attacked his eyes. He only realized that it was light after a few moments.  
  
He tried to move his arm. No reaction. Goku began to panic. Did he break it? Wait, something heavy is on his arm. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He gave a louder groan and said, "Move off!"  
  
"What?" asked Gojyo stupidly. Goku moved his arm again and said, "Get off me you perverted red cockroach!"  
  
Gojyo would have hugged him if Goku didn't say that. Instead he sat down harder and gave a hearty punch on Goku's head.  
  
"Itee! Get - Off - Me!" yelled Goku and with each word, he yanked his arm from Gojyo's ass.  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku and with a happy smile said, "Goku!"  
  
'Goku's awake?' thought Sanzo. He would have immediately turned his head towards the monkey, his famous paper fan out, ready to whack the bakasaru if the old man didn't start speaking right then.  
  
"Why are you strangers here?" he asked.  
  
Sanzo looked at Goku. 'He looks strong enough no need for a doctor,' he thought. "It none of your business, old man," he said. But the old man didn't say anything.  
  
The old man had followed Sanzo's eye and saw, to his shock, a boy with a pair of golden eyes. Sanzo said something to him but he didn't hear it. The small boy pulled his shirt twice and said, "Ojichan, that looks like the Mountain Kid. Isn't he the Mountain Kid, ojichan?"  
  
After getting his arm free, Goku stood up. "Are?" he said and noticed that Sanzo was talking to an old man. Slowly the old man looked at Goku and their eyes met. Suddenly Goku felt dizzy. He put his hand over his head and the other one on Gojyo's shoulder to steady himself.  
  
"Oi, are you okay?" asked Gojyo, holding Goku's hand.  
  
"Goku looked at Gojyo through one eye, grinned and said, "Of course I am! Besides, Sanzo promised to buy me food. Hey Sanzo, let's go eat now! Haraheta!"  
  
A vein pulsed around Sanzo's temple. The monkey had just woke up and already complaining! 'But yet, something is wrong with Goku,' thought Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo realized this too. Even though Goku's voice was all cheery and he was all smiles, he was sweating too much, as if he was going to black out again.  
  
"Anou, if it's not too much trouble, could you please show us to a doctor?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"I am the doctor," said the old man, still not taking his eyes of Goku. "And I think there something wrong with that boys of yours," he continued.  
  
"It's him you are supposed to be worried about," said Hakkai with a hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Honestly, Hakkai, I'm fine, but I'm really hungry. Sanzo, can we go eat now?" said Goku and held his stomach as it gave a growl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where did they go?" asked Kougaiji. Dokugakuji looked at his master. Even though Kougaiji is actually more than 400 years old, he still looks good. "Hmm, they're stopping in a small village not far from here. What shall we do now?" asked Dokugakuji.  
  
Kougaiji remained silent. Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw his step sister.  
  
"What do you want Ririn?" asked Kougaiji. "I'm kinda busy right now."  
  
"It's about this place oniichan," said Ririn in a quiet voice, so unlike her usual loud cheery ways.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Ririn looked around, as if she doesn't want anybody to hear her. "This place feels weird. It's as if somebody is watching us all the time. It's as if-" Ririn stopped short and looked at Kougaiji straight into his eyes. "It's as if this place is alive and with emotions and feelings. I'm scared oniichan."  
  
Kougaiji was surprised. Ririn rarely admits that she was scared unless if she was really, really, really scared. Besides the look she gave him just now, it feels weird to see it coming from Ririn.  
  
With one of his rare smiles, Kougaiji put a loving hand on top of Ririn's head. Then he bent down a bit so that he was level with Ririn.  
  
"Don't worry. Whatever it is, I'll always be near. Now go and find Yaone, tell her to come here quickly," said Kougaiji. All the time he spoke hose words, he smiled in a way that made Ririn forget her worries, made her to run off cheerfully, calling out for Yaone.  
  
Kougaiji stood up. Dokugakuji who was watching them all the time said, "But she's right, Kou. This place is alive."  
  
With a sigh, Kougaiji replied, "I know Dokugakuji. I know that she's right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sanzo was reading the newspaper; Hakkai was taking Goku's temperature while the bakasaru was trying to convince Hakkai that he was fine and the erokappa was out, buying cigarettes and food.  
  
"Haraheta! What's taking Gojyo so long?" complained Goku after Hakkai had taken the thermometer out from his mouth.  
  
"Most probably he found a chick on the way and decided to sleep with her," said Sanzo casually.  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say something, but at the moment the door opened and Gojyo came in with bags of food and supplies.  
  
"Food!" cried Goku and practically pounced on Gojyo. "Hey!" Gojyo said and shoved Goku away from him. Then, he gave the monkey the bags and sat down beside Hakkai.  
  
Gojyo remained quiet for some time. Those disturbing news that he had heard. But how could it be? He looked at Goku who was eating his way through a box of meat buns. He closed his eyes and gave a little smile to himself. 'How stupid can I be?' he thought. Then he opened his eyes and walked towards Goku. He prepared himself to fight for his share of the meat buns.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu was twirling the flower that she was holding between her thumb and index finger. Nataku had remained quiet for sometime. Maybe Sanzo-ikkou are already far away from Mountain Kaka. Nataku gave a small jolt. 'Ah, so they are still there then,' thought Kanzeon Bosatsu.  
  
The door behind her opened and Jiroushin came in. He looked at Nataku and said to the Goddess, "What will you do about Nataku-sama? And most probably to the boy Goku too?"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stopped twirling the flower. "I the decision is in my mind already Jiroushin, don't you think I'll cast away this flower and do as I planned? Honestly Jiroushin, I think you should use more of that common sense of yours," said Kanzeon Bosatsu.  
  
Jiroushin remained quiet. Kanzeon Bosatsu was in a bad mood and he doesn't think it was because of the Chinese chess tournament just now. Even though the Goddess of Mercy had lost, she wouldn't be in a bad mood because of that. No, she had other things on her mind.  
  
Jiroushin was right. Kanzeon Bosatsu wasn't angry about that.  
  
'That foolish nephew of mine! He knows that Mountain Kaka is where the monkey was born at! But I guess he didn't know that that place is one of the places that could return Goku's memory. Hmph, if he doesn't act quickly,' thought Kanzeon Bosatsu and looked at Nataku. 'Then there will be more problems at hand, a problem way bigger than of that Gyumao.  
  
~*~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Done!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OKAY? IT'LL MEAN A LOT TO ME!!! THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki at all!!! I wish I did but wishing doesn't get you anywhere, does it? Ok, now please read my fan fic n don't forget to review!!  
  
Thank you everyone!!! Thanks for all your reviews!!! I'm so sorry for updating late!! But it's the damned computers fault! Anyways, enjoy this chappie!!  
  
~*~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~*~  
  
Keeper of Memory  
Chapter 3  
  
Only after Goku was snoring did Gojyo told Sanzo and Hakkai about what had happened earlier.  
  
"What have you found out?" asked Sanzo. His voice sounded calm but he was actually pretty interested in what Gojyo was about to say.  
  
"This will sound weird but there are stories about the place, Sanzo. Stories about a golden eyed monkey who once lived here 300 years ago," began Gojyo. He lit his cigarette and breathed in.  
  
"And you're saying that Goku fits the description of this monkey?" asked Sanzo. Then that explains why the old ma, Goro, looked so surprised when he first saw Goku. When Goro was checking on him, he still looked puzzled.  
  
Gojyo shrugged his shoulders.  
"But how sure are we that this monkey is Goku?" inquired Hakkai. He looked at Goku rather anxiously.  
  
"Easy. The kid, whom they call the Mountain Kid, always said one word, and you don't need to be a genius to figure that out," said Gojyo.  
  
All of them looked at each other simultaneously. "Haraheta," said Sanzo quietly. Gojyo nodded.  
  
"But why is he called the Mountain Kid?" asked Hakkai. He looked at Gojyo, expecting him to provide the answers. The kappa opened his mouth to reply but another voice came out first.  
  
"He was called so because he was born out of rocks on top of a holy mountain. The power of Mother Earth gave birth to him," said Sanzo in a quiet voice. "The place we're staying at is Goku's birthplace."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
There was a small boy playing around. He was jumping up and down, trying to catch the falling leaves. Goku watched him silently.  
  
It was the same boy that had frightened him when he was unconscious. Goku studied the boy's appearance.  
  
He was skinny. He had wild brown hair that had a long tail. He had a gold Youryoku Limiter on his head, but the thing that was more golden than that were his eyes. The boy was wearing gray jeans with a worn off sleeveless t-shirt. He also had the most childish grin.  
  
Suddenly Goku felt as if his own heart had stopped beating. The leaves on the trees around him continued to hustle in a music-like way. The boy in front of him had stopped playing.  
  
Goku started to dread the seconds passing by. He wasn't sure about what was going to happen but he was sure that he wasn't going to like the future very much.  
  
The boy began to turn towards Goku. He stifled a gasp as he saw the boy's complete face.  
  
The boy was a younger version of himself. The younger version of Son Goku.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You knew about it all this time?!" shouted Gojyo in fury. He didn't care about waking Goku up with his shout, but how could the monk keep a secret of Goku's life like that away from him?  
  
"Yes," said Sanzo calmly. He looked straight into Gojyo's eyes. "You didn't ask me about it," he said.  
  
Gojyo would have started to throw tings at the monk but those eyes, they stopped him. They even made him lose his will to become angry. But not because the eyes showed extreme kindness or guilt, but because the eyes showed a strong dominant will inside them. Gojyo knew he would never be able to win against it.  
  
"Sanzo, didn't you think going over Mountain Kaka is dangerous? It might do something to Goku and maybe to us all," said Hakkai with Hakuryu on his lap.  
  
Sanzo was quiet before answering. "I did think about the consequences before but nothing has ever happened like this before. Not even where there are other people born in the same way as Goku," said Sanzo.  
  
This took Gojyo by surprise. "Nani?! You mean there are other people like Goku?" he asked, utterly surprised.  
  
Sanzo looked at him directly. Gojyo expected for the monk to nod his head but all Sanzo said was, "Goku is the only one in his category. I guess Mother Earth saw what a bakasaru she gave birth to and decided to stop."  
  
Gojyo felt like killing Sanzo.  
"All in all, I think we should leave this place early," said Sanzo, resting his head on one hand. Hakkai and Gojyo nodded in approval.  
  
"So, I'll wake us all at 4 am the. Oyasumi nasai!" said Hakkai and lay down beside Goku. Gojyo, Sanzo and even Hakuryu followed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They moved silently.  
"Yaone, what room are they in?" demanded Kougaiji. Yaone looked up to a window. She pointed to it and said, "Over there, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Onni-chan, let's go!" said Ririn eagerly. Kougaiji shook his head. "No, something is wrong. You stay here with Yaone while Doku and I go up. Be a good girl while I'm gone," said Kougaiji sternly. Ririn started to open her mouth to protest but thought better of it. She nodded solemnly and said, "Good luck, onii-chan."  
  
"Ikezo!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Suddenly Nataku stopped being silent. He opened his mouth and screamed. Then he writhed about in his seat, crying out in pain. He opened his eyes wide and they were no longer empty. Instead they were bright but full of misery. Nataku screamed again. His whole body shook as if a pair of giant hands was shaking him with all their might.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu, Jiroushin and two other gods ran inside the room towards Nataku.  
  
Jiroushin looked at the former Fighting God with worry. "Kanzeon Bosatsu, we must do something, or Heaven will be on fire again!" he shouted. The two younger gods looked scared.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Kanzeon Bosatsu. Jiroushin looked startled at this. "Well, we can...," mumbled Jiroushin.  
  
"If the boy sees us, his memory will be as his. No, I think we should just watch them. Just as we watched them fight off Homura," said Kanzeon Bosatsu. Then she threw away her flower and looked at the three gods behind her. With a pair of glittering eyes and a wide grin on her lips, she said, "This will be undoubtfully interesting."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Come and play in the woods! Come on!" said the younger Goku. He extended a hand towards Goku. "Come on!"  
  
Goku was frightened of this skinny child. Sure, this boy is no match to him when it comes to the matter of strength, but something else in him made Goku wanting to cry out in fear.  
  
The boy, sensing Goku's fear, said, "Don't worry, we'll just play over here. Don't you think this is a very nice place?"  
  
Suddenly Goku noticed the majestic splendor around him. The air was warm; the trees were huge and tall, covering him and the boy from the sun. The sunlight flashed through the leaves, leaving the leaves looking magical. Everything made Goku feel happy and bubbly inside. It made Goku feel as if he was at home.  
  
'No! This is ridiculous! My home is in a temple in Togenkyo!' thought Goku. But yet, the temple is not his home. Nobody wants him there. But here, in this strange forest, everything wanted him to stay here. Goku felt torn in two.  
  
All the time when he was thinking of all these things, he was looking down. When he looked up, he saw that he was alone.  
  
"Eh? Where did that guy go?" he asked out loud.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sanzo turned this way and that on his bed.  
  
'Too hot!' he grumbled in his head. He took off the covers and sat up.  
  
'No, that's not the reason,' he thought. Thinking that some cigarettes might help, he walked past Hakkai towards a small square table pushed to a corner of the room.  
  
Sanzo lit his cigarette and sucked at it. Gojyo was snoring; Hakkai was sleeping peacefully, with Hakuryu on his stomach. Then he saw Goku.  
  
Sanzo frowned. This might just be the first time he saw this. Instead of one leg on top of Gojyo's head, with arms wide open and wide opened mouth, Goku was sleeping in a quite-like-Hakkai way; though not as innocent- looking.  
  
As he stood there, burning cigarette in between two fingers, Sanzo began to remember something.  
  
It was the night before this. He was sleeping in the jeep with the others. It was very uncomfortable to be sleeping while sitting but Sanzo has experience.  
  
He was dreaming of the day when he was ordered to find Cho Gonou, the previous Hakkai.  
  
He remembered he was following Gojyo into a forest. Goku was behind him, complaining that he was hungry.  
  
Then Sanzo turned back to tell the monkey to shut up but the monkey wasn't There. Goku was running towards a cave.  
  
Muttering curses, Sanzo had followed Goku. They ran and ran, their long shadows following behind them. Then, then.....  
  
"Shit!" cursed Sanzo under his breath. He put out the cigarette with fury. 'I'm not that old, why can't I remember?' thought Sanzo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kougaiji walked upstairs in a cat-like manner. Sure, this fight would be very noisy but they'll have more chances in taking the Sutra if the opponent is surprised.  
  
But it was Kougaiji who will be more surprised. Especially after he opened the door that leads into the Sanzo-ikkou room.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A/n: Ah! Finally I'm done... Lets hope there aren't any grammatical errors..heheheh... Don't forget to review okay?? Thanks!!  
  
Yuka Sakura: No grammatical mistakes??! You had so much I gave up halfway trying to correct them!! Anyways, you guys better leave a review!! If not all my hard work will be wasted..... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** At last, I get to type out the story myself. I've been relying too much on Yuka Sakura I think. Anyway, sorry for the prolonged update and here you are, Chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Gensomaden Saiyuki is Kazuya Minekura's...  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(me interrupting the story!)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**  
kruuuu  
  
"HARAHETA!!! I've been inside this place for too long!" complained Goku. (Anou sa, Goku, you've been here for only a few minutes, 25 minutes tops.)  
  
With a sigh, he sat down on the soft grass covered floor. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine about food....  
  
Suddenly, he opened one eye. "Huh? What's that noise?" wondered Goku. It was a soft sound... It sounded like dripping water. Or maybe not water. Liquid maybe but not water.  
  
Then he saw images.  
  
"It's starting."  
  
Nataku was shaking like mad, as if he was having a convulsion. He shut his eyes tight and clutched the arms of his winged chair.  
  
Without turning to face the boy, Kanzeon Bosatsu said to him, "It's hard to keep inside you what doesn't belong to you, does is Nataku? Especially when it's a force much greater than your self and it wants to get back what belongs to it. If this goes on much longer, say goodbye to your post as the Keeper of Memory, Nataku."  
  
A man clad in heavy armor was watching Nataku with a sad expression on his face. "Once the memory escapes from him, Nataku-sama will die. That's the curse of Totteoku Kioku. It's just too sad..." said Jiroushin and his face contorted as he tried not to let his emotions show.  
  
They were getting closer to their target. Dokugakuji crept closer to Kougaiji. Their breaths were shallow, controlled, so nobody could hear them.  
  
'Shit! Why am I feeling so uneasy?' thought Kougaiji and gritted his teeth.  
  
Dokugakuji sensed his master's feelings and put a hand on Kougaiji's shoulder, hoping it could stabilize the battle that's going on in Kougaiji.  
  
It was enough. Kougaiji's mind cleared and he looked at Dokugakuji with a look of gratitude.  
  
But that feeling was still there.  
  
Sanzo sat up on his bed, still racking his brain as for what happened in the dream. What happened after that?  
  
Goku held his head in his hands, opening his mouth to scream...  
  
But nothing came out of it.  
  
His eyes bulged as he saw the past rushing up to him.  
  
He saw himself talking to Sanzo, killing youkai, fighting Rikudou... But this version is a bit different. He... He has never fought with Rikudou like this before... Has he?  
  
To his shock, he saw through his own eyes, like watching a movie that was presented to close to him. But everything was too clear... He saw Rikudou's flesh coming closer to his own face, he was bringing Rikudou's shoulder to his mouth, and he tasted blood, flesh, and could feel the bone.  
  
Panicked, Goku spat the meat out but nothing was in his mouth after all. It was just in his mind then, but he could... He could still taste Rikudou's burning blood, running down his lips. Goku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but there was nothing.  
  
'What's happening?!' He thought and began to breathe heavily. He wanted to vomit. And the pictures weren't much help either, he had closed his eyes but the moving pictures were still rushing at him.  
  
Suddenly chains tightened around his wrists, locking him. Goku stared at them with disbelief and a sense of hopelessness started to overwhelm him. He shook his head fiercely. Out of the corner of his eye, he could a dead bird outside his cage, a beautiful yellow bird. He heard a crack from his youryokyuu limiter but ignored it. The bird was all filling up his vision. Then he saw the sun. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but didn't fall. He remembered someone who was like the sun to him. Shining brightly...  
  
Goku shook his head weakly. Another cracking sound was heard.  
  
"THAT'S ALL OVER NOW! I'M FREE! I HAVE SANZO AND HAKKAI AND GOJYO AND HAKKURYUU!!! I'M NOT IMPRISONED ANYMORE, I-"cried Goku but stopped shortly as images not just fly past him, but images that he understood.  
  
He wasn't shackled anymore. He was standing in the forest again. He was here before. Lived here as a matter of fact. Then somebody had come and taken him away, promising food. The villagers were kind to him, gave him buns and such, the forest gave him fruits as well. Delicious peaches and mouth-watering guavas. But the man promised food that was claimed to be heaven class.  
  
The man brought him to a place where he met his sun. What was his sun's name? The answer came out easily. Konzen.  
  
He remembered what he and Konzen and two guys... Who were they? That's right... A spectacled guy named Ten-chan and a rough but pleasantly enough guy called Mr. Ken. They had been through a lot of stuff together. And a boy named Nataku was in the story as well...  
  
Then things went blurry. Goku tried to make the pictures stop for a while but he couldn't. It was like as if someone had pushed the fast forward button.  
  
Then it stopped. Goku was in dark room. But it was tainted with red as well. He noticed that he was lighter, skinnier and younger. It was as if he was a passenger in a train, but this time, his train is himself in a different form.  
  
He was looking around the room when he saw the shape of a man, lying in a corner. The guy was in a bloody mess. His clothes were torn and gashes of wound were everywhere, dark blood everywhere, falling softly to the ground, making soft dripping noises.  
  
Goku ran towards the man. He heard his younger self's voice crying out, "Konzen! Konzen, hang in there!!"  
  
Konzen was still breathing, but it scared Goku to hear him sound like that.  
  
"You're too noisy, Goku! Of course I'll live..." said Konzen. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Goku's eyes. The passenger Goku shivered involuntarily... He had seen those same set of eyes before.  
  
"At least, you're back to your normal saru self..." he said and coughed out blood.  
  
"Konzen..."  
  
The blond-haired god never did turn his eyes away from Goku. Those piercing eyes of his...  
  
"Listen, Goku. I won't be able to be your sun anymore. I'm... Not strong enough..." panted Konzen. He looked sad, shamed as he said that. He gritted his teeth in pain.  
  
Goku tasted salt near his lips and realized that he was crying. Pricking his eyes and blurring his image. "But you've always have been... "said Goku in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Konzen?"  
  
Silence.  
  
As realization swept into him, the tears were no longer just falling down. They came down in a rush. Goku didn't even try to stop them as emotions overwhelmed him. He began to breathe unevenly, and his shoulders shook from sobbing too hard.  
  
"Konzen! Wake up! Konzen!!!" begged Goku. He wanted shake his sun a little bit, but didn't for fear of hurting him.  
  
"Konzen..."  
  
He looked at his shaking hands and his vision wasn't that bad for him to see blood on them. Then he looked back at the still Konzen and both of them, the passenger and the train, grasped at what had happened.  
  
He had killed Konzen.  
  
This was too much. Suddenly, he felt a huge void in his chest, in his heart. It hurts... Goku left the body of his younger self to cry alone. As he held his chest, trying to contain the pain from spreading, he heard a loud crack. His youryokyuu limiter had broken.

**

* * *

**

**Taiyou-Nikochi**: Un... how was it? How was it? HOW WAS IT!! slaps myself  
  
To prevent me from slapping myself again, please REVIEW ASAP!!!!!!  
  
(Note): Totteoku Kioku means something like Memory something....


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Haha, I know who you are, SaiyukiLover!! At last, you read it! Thank

you so much guys, for caring to read and review my story!

-gives out a peace sign- ehem the reason for the prolonged update is...

Schoolwork? Whatever lame excuse it is, please, R&R!!!!

**Disclaimer: **Yes sir, I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki, Sir!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sanzo heard the clang of metal as it hit the floor.

That was when he noticed Goku, thrashing about on his bed. The monkey was kicking away his covers (and at Gojyo who was beside him), holding his head, screaming and shouting in pain.

Sanzo quickly ran to Goku's side and knelt by the boy. Gojyo woke up, muttering curses under his breath, Hakkai wide awake, and looking thoroughly worried at Goku.

"Oi, what's happening to the baka saru? Having a fit or something?" asked a bruised Gojyo. The other two remained silent and tried their best to console Goku.

'Shit, what the hell is wrong-'thought Sanzo and noticed the way Goku was holding his head. 'No, he's not holding his head, he's holding his-'Sanzo noticed a glint of gold among the covers and instantly recognized it as a chunk of Goku's youryokyuu Limiter. A large chunk by the looks of it.

Sanzo's eyes widened and the first thing that came into his mind was-

"EVERYBODY OUT!!!" he shouted and sprinted towards the door, forcing it open. Sensing the tinge of urgency in the monk's voice, Gojyo and Hakkai had no choice but to follow suit, leaving Goku alone.

Goku's eyes bulged. He tried to breathe properly but even that seemed quite impossible.

He felt as if something inside him wanted to get out. No, that's not it. It was more like as if somethinginside of him wanting to take over. Goku tried to fight back but it was definitely stronger than him.

Slowly, Goku felt the desire to taste blood, with its strong smell and sharp taste. It was definitely a taste that he loved.

Sanzo was running down the stairs when he suddenly stopped, leaving the two guys behind him stopping abruptly, or they will collide with each other.

"You told us to get out of here right? Then why the hell did you stop for?" cursed Gojyo. He was about to continue on when he saw the reason why Sanzo stopped.

"Dokugakuji? What are you doing here?" asked Gojyo, staring at his half brother, who was suspiciously holding out his sword, ready to attack. Dokugakuji appeared stunned as well and was about to reply when the loudest scream yet broke the atmosphere.

'What in the world is wrong with Goku?' thought Gojyo. Without further ado, he ran back upstairs.

"GOJYO, DON'T!" cried Sanzo and pulled Gojyo's shoulder, stopping him.

"Sanzo, you hear that screaming guy up there? That's Goku. Something's SERIOUSLY wrong with him and you want us to leave him?!" shouted Gojyo.

"If we don't leave him now, WE'LL be the ones who are going to be seriously wrong," replied Sanzo and put his shoreiju in the air, firing two shots. Screams were heard and people started to run out of their rooms. "GET OUT, NOW!!"

As screaming people rushed past them to get outside, Dokugakuji shouted to Sanzo, "What do you mean? Kou's already in you guy's room. What's happening?!"

Kougaiji was entering the room with caution. It was dark but he could hear heavy breathing coming from inside. He had heard shouts, two loud shots, and screams earlier on, as well as the rustles of people's dresses against the floor as they make for the door.

'Dokugaku? Where is he?' he thought nervously and started to look behind him as the clouds cleared a bit and light slowly crept into the room.

He couldn't hold on much longer. There's someone by the door, but Goku could no longer recognize him. As the shadowy image of a man moved closer to him, Goku felt a welling urge to hurt, to kill, and to destroy. He tried hard to contain it, but as the last chunk of the gold Limiter that's clinging to his head fell to the floor, he let the burning sensation to taste blood fill every inch of his body.

"It's you!" snarled Kougaiji as the painful memory of their last encounters seeped in. Curling his fists tightly, he lunged himself forward to attack but stopped short.

'Where the hell is he?' he thought.

Just then, Seiten Taisei appeared in front of him, leaving Kougaiji barely seconds to block. Kougaiji hastily put out his two arms in front, shielding him. The kick hit hard, and Kougaiji was forced backwards but Seiten Taisei launched himself for a combo and hit the blood haired youkai on the head, the impact crashing him against the wall, and out into the open air.

The man with the rabbit toy happily chuckled to himself as he stared at the screen.

"What is it?" snapped a woman nearby.

"It's so interesting, isn't it? All this data here…" said the man, apparently to the rabbit, ignoring the woman.

"I'm checking the magical activity of a certain place. It seems the whole mountain has been buzzing with a lot of it since… hmm, last evening. On such a short notice and already with that lot energy." said the man happily. He stroked the rabbit doll's head a few times before typing something in his laptop.

"So? It's got nothing to do with the Gyumao revival," said the woman, crossing her arms.

"I suppose," shrugged the man and switched off his laptop.

"Kougaiji-sama!!"

"Onii-chan!!"

All eyes were diverted to the limp body that, just a few seconds ago, crashed against a third storey situated floor.

Yaone started to run towards her leader but was stopped by a hold to her right arm.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Kougaiji-sama needs me!!" shouted Yaone to the blonde monk beside her.

"You'll only give more trouble to Kougaiji!!" yelled Sanzo. Yaone pulled her arm free from his grab but didn't try to go for Kougaiji.

'He's different than before,' thought Sanzo grimly. 'He's definitely way better than the last time we saw him… Could it have been… No, his powers still shouldn't be able to reach this high. It's almost as if there's a generator doubling his powers. '

Seiten Taisei grabbed Kougaiji by the collars and grinned toothily at the demon prince, showing his teeth, stained with blood. 'My blood,' thought Kougaiji and a chill went up his spine.

Seiten Taisei started to lower Kougaiji's neck to his mouth, ready to plunge in to some meaty flesh…

Just then, chains appeared, barely missing Seiten Taisei. Disturbed, the rogue Goku turned towards the attacker.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" grinned Gojyo, somewhat nervously.

What followed was the clash of steel and claws.

"GOJYO, GET KOUGAIJI OUT OF THERE!!" shouted Sanzo. At that, Gojyo grabbed Kougaiji, who was near to fainting, and ran to safety. The bewildered Seiten Taisei quickly regained his bearings and started to follow them, when a long roll of paper surrounded him.

They had a powerful aura on them, Seiten Taisei hesitated for awhile. Then he felt the ground underneath him giving all the energy he needed. All the energy he needed to overpower the mere paper that's blocking him from his prey.

Sanzo started to chant the necessary incantations to activate the sutra. Suddenly, the flowing Evil Sutra that was surrounding Seiten Taisei bounced off him with a blinding light.

As their eyes grew accustomed to the light, Genjyo Sanzo was the first to see what had happened. Things had taken a turn for a change, and not for the better.

It was too dark… too dark…

He closed his eyes in fear, sweating badly. He was completely blinded, cut out from the world that he lived in.

He hugged his knees and breathed in and out slowly, one at a time, trying to set things straight.

Son Goku helplessly watched the same scenes over and over again.

He was being sentenced by a man, himself crying over and over again, him chained and shackled inside a dark cell, with the earth as his bars. But the most frightening memory of all was the image of the blonde god.

He put a shaky hand on his head to calm himself, but only to find that his youryokyuu Limiter was missing.

As he fumbled around the dark, with the past still running around in his head, he tried to look for it.

Just then, a hand touched his shoulder. Goku looked up, and saw a beautiful woman, with bright gold eyes and fine brown hair. Like the color of the earth.

"No need to look for it… It'll only bind you… Live with me… Stay here… With me…"

**Author's Note: **The part about that woman was totally off the original script but since

that one didn't make much of a sense (to me); I decided to make a few

changes. Besides, won't this make it more interesting? Haha, I want to

beat Kougaiji more!! -Kougaiji fans arms themselves- Etou, hehe…

Maybe not? Oh, BTW, please REVIEW.


End file.
